Only if you knew me
by sweethrt07
Summary: Bella and Jessica are BFFs. They decide to enter the same college together. Now an year later Jessica is in an intense relationship with Edward Cullen while Bella has just gotten out of a messy relationship. What will happen when Edward helps Bella?Love?
1. Prologue

_**Hey people! This is my very first fanfic and I really don't know how it will turn out to be. If you are taking time out to read it then thanks a lot. Criticism is welcomed!.:)**_

**Summary:**_** Bella and Jessica are BFFs. When they enter college together Bella swaps her room with Jessica due to Jessica's insistence. Little does she know that the room she had given up was right next to Edward Cullen's and that she is gonna regret it later. Now a year later Jessica is in an intense relationship with Edward while Bella just got out of a messy relationship. What will happen when Edward helps Bella with the pain of a broken heart? Will they both fall in love? Or will Edward's relationship with Jessica keep them apart? AH**_

**Disclaimer: _I don't own anything._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Prologue**

What is love? Is it something that consumes you completely and makes you happy beyond everything? Or is it something that hurts you- troubles you at night and leaves you with a feeling of guilt?

Love wasn't supposed to give her pain. But as she looked into the dead eyes of her former best friend she knew that she had a painful decision to make in the near future. A decision that would definitely break a heart- whose heart it would be, she had yet to decide.

"Why Bella? Why me?" Jessica had screamed at her, tears streaming down her face. Those words of her best friend filled her with a deep sense of self-loathing and kept on going through her mind until she could take no more. She turned around-not wanting to be there anymore "Goodbye Jess!" she said as she started walking.

"Where are you going now?" Jessica asked.

Bella smiled to herself and kept walking towards the darkness ahead, with a single tear glinting like a pearl on her cheek...

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**A/N: **_**Hey everyone! So the actual story starts from here. About the length of the prologue-well that's how I usually write. My prologues tend to be really short (just like Stephenie Meyer's- I have adopted my writing style from her). I'd like to thank the people who read the prologue; I know it was a bit vague. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**

* * *

**

"O Bellaaaaaa!" a loud voice screamed at me.

_Ugh! Come on, this early._

I pulled the covers over my head.

"She's not here" I said hoping she would go away.

"Oh no Ms. Swan, you are getting out of this bed now!" said the voice again.

"Ugh, go away, Jess!" I said finally opening my eyes to see my best friend standing there holding a bucket full of water. I yelped and scurried out of the bed as fast as I could.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with that bucket?" I asked horrified.

"Oh good, you're awake. It's always better to conserve water than waste it on ungrateful best friends who forget that it's the BIG DAY!" Jess said.

"I didn't know you were getting married." I asked incredulously

"No silly" Jess said slowly as if explaining things to a 2-year old "WE are moving to New York today. I can't believe you forgot that." she said motioning her hands between us.

Oh crap! I am always a bit disoriented after waking up. How could I forget about today? It was the only thing Jess was talking about in the past month. I mean I wouldn't say I wasn't excited about the move. Hell! We were going to NYU, it is a big thing. But I never was the one to get too hyped up about a certain issue. That role was always filled by Jessica.

"Oh yeah, that!" I said casually, knowing fully well that I was gonna get a full lecture for giving such a dismissive comment.

"THAT! Just THAT. It's been what I've always dreamt of. New York. Going to the big city. I am so excited about it. And all you have to say is "Oh yeah, that!" It's big Bella, real big. I just can't wait to be- wait a minute. You said that just to wind me up, didn't you?"

"Ha! What can I do? I just love to mess with you" I said laughing.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna show you what real messing is." she said evilly.

"Hey hey hey" I said running as Jessica ran after me with the bucket of water still in her hands.

Well, running wasn't exactly a good idea for me, the universal klutz. Add spilling water to it and you'd be surprised I even thought of attempting it. In my usual style, I tripped on thin air and landed on my butt.

_Busted!_

"Now you are all mine. MWAHAHAHA!" said Jess in a poor imitation of some cartoon.

"Really mature, Jess! Really mat- AAAAGH!" I screamed as Jess threw the bucket on me.

That's Jessica for you, always thinking the extreme.

"Girls," my mom said from the kitchen "Do I need to come there?"

"No Renee, everything is under control" Jess said smirking at me.

I gave her a sour look.

"Oh don't; give me that typical Bella Swan look. Get up now!" she said giving me her hand.

I sighed dramatically taking her hand and gave it a quick pull making her fall right next to me.

She looked at me in shock for a few seconds and we both erupted in peals of laughter.

"Oh my god!" said Jess gasping for breath "I just love you bestie. I can't believe we are going off to NYU together. Its gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah, enduring you alone. Sure, I am going to have the time of my life" I said panting.

She smacked my head.

"Ow! I mean I love you too bestie!" I said giving her my best innocent face. We both started laughing again. It was one of those moments when you just couldn't find it in you to stop the laughter.

My mother was standing at the door, smiling at us fondly as we made a spectacle of ourselves. "Aw, I am gonna miss you two so much when you are gone. It will be too silent." She said getting all sentimental.

"Oh mom! Please don't go all teary on us." I said coming down from the high. "Just enjoy the peace while you can. Soon I'll be back with this hurricane over here and you will be wishing for us to leave again."

"Don't listen to her Renee. She is just jealous that I am your favorite." Jess said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Now would you get out of those stinking clothes? We need to get a head start if we want to reach the airport on time." She said.

I got up with a huff and went to shower.

It was always like this for us. Jess had been my best friend for years and everyday before school she would come and wake me up. My mum had stopped waking me up long ago and it was officially considered Jessica's job.

Let me tell you about Jessica.

Jessica Stanley, my first friend- my best friend- the sister I always wanted. We met the first day I moved to Fork, Washington. I was 5 years old and was in a sour mood because of the move. I loved Arizona. I loved the sun. And I was stuck in this place where sun was a rarity. Jessica walked into my life like a ray of sunshine- my own personal sun. I know, too dramatic. But that's how I felt that time. She lived next door to me and had been too lonely as our house was far away from the crowded area. Since the first day we both became inseparable. We grew up together. We had our secret hideouts, our slumber parties, many secrets and few fights. Soon Forks became my home.

As we grew up, our personalities changed. I became a bit of an introvert while Jess was on the outgoing side. She loved the attention so it was natural that she became a cheerleader as we entered high school. I, due to my klutzy nature, couldn't even think about it. She was beautiful. She had sandy brown hair which reached to her waist and a slim figure. Though she regularly assured me of my beauty I knew I was too plain especially in comparison to her. Even though our worlds were far apart, we still managed to maintain our friendship. We still loved each other like sisters. If it was possible, we had grown closer after last year.

There was a loud rap on the bathroom door.

"ARE YOU COMING?" Jess shouted.

I sighed. "Give me a minute" I said.

* * *

As I entered the kitchen, I saw my whole family gathered there. My mum, dad, Grandma Swan, my not-so-little bro Seth and Jessica.

"Hurry up sweetie" my mum said "You have a flight to catch no to mention the ride to Seattle."

"Cut me some slack mum. The next you see me will be after a long time." I said.

"Fast Bella, fast" Jess said in her cheering voice. I rolled my eyes at her. "Hey stop doing that, I am just trying to make sure we reach the airport on time." She said annoyed.

"Okaay!" I held up my hands in defense.

Soon the breakfast was over and I was tugging my bags towards the door. I left my bags there and turned towards my family to say goodbye.

_Time for the fond farewells. Shit!_

Don't get me wrong. I loved my family. But anything emotional always left me uncomfortable.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see my dad fidgeting nervously. We both were the same in this department. On the other hand my mum had already taken out her handkerchief as she was already expecting the waterworks. My Grandma Swan was always the tough one. But today even she had a bit of moisture in her eyes. And my brother Seth was staring at me forlornly.

"Come on, people" I said to my family, tearing up myself. _Whoa! That's new!_ "Its not as if I am going forever.

As if on cue my mother flew towards and hugged me tightly. "Oh Bella! What am I gonna do without you?"

"Mom, I'll be back in Christmas. Come on. It's fine." I said, bewildered. My father came towards and hugged us both.

"Take care kid" he said. I smiled at him. Though I was close with mum, it was my father who understood me. He then gently steered my mum away from me.

Grandma came towards and hugged me lightly. "Be good and comeback soon" she said.

I nodded at her through blurred eyes.

Apparently all this was too much for Seth.

"Sis!" he screamed dramatically, running towards me and hugging me tightly. "I am gonna miss you so much."

I snorted at him. "Seth you are 15. Grow up!" I said laughing a bit.

"Is it so wrong to love my sister?" he said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok ok, maybe I always get you into trouble and fight with you a lot but that doesn't mean I don't love you." He said." It just won't be the same without you" he added quietly.

"Aw Seth! Don't worry. We'll spend my whole Christmas break fighting all the time if you want." I said." And yeah, I love you too" I added as an afterthought. He grinned at me.

Suddenly I heard a sob from the back of the room and realized how Jess might be feeling right now.

"Oh my baby!" my mum said as my family rushed towards her. And I was grateful to them for doing so, as I never knew what to say to her in times like these.

Last year had been a mess for her. Her parents and sister had gone away to California for a family getaway leaving Jess at our place as we both had our semesters. Just the day before they were due to arrive we got the news that there had been an explosion in the kitchen of there holiday home and the house had caught fire. No one had survived. To say she was devastated would be the understatement of the year.

Though Jessica had always been a part of this family that was the day she felt totally alone in this world. It was expected. We stuck with her through all odds. In the course of whole year my family became her family. Though she still lived in her previous home as she didn't have the heart to let go of her home, she was at our place most of the time. After her initial depression which lasted a few months she started coming out of her shell and accepted us as her family. It was normal she would miss her family at this time.

"I am sorry. I am just being silly" she said between sobs.

"No you are not. We all love you sweetie, never forget that. Your parents would have been proud of you today." My mum said soothingly.

After a few moments of trying to cheer Jess up, we were finally ushered to the door by my frantic mother.

"Be careful and don't forget to call" she said as we got out of the door. We could see the cab we hired waiting for us just outside the gate.

"Sure mum" I said.

"We'll call you everyday if necessary" Jess said.

"We love you" my family shouted in a rehearsed tone as the cab started. I laughed a little.

"We love you too" me and Jess shouted back, waving at them.

We kept waving until the cab took a turn and they were no longer visible.

"Ready partner" Jess said with a smile.

"Ready" I said and gave her a high-five.

_New York, here we come._

* * *

**So how was it? In this chapter I've tried to show the friendship between Bella and Jessica and also the close bond of their family. I hope you guys liked it. Please review! I would love to hear form you. :)**


End file.
